


No Turning Back

by SynysterShadows



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalagang, wolfkala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynysterShadows/pseuds/SynysterShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang goes to India to see Kala</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Turning Back

What the _fuck_ was he thinking? Why was he on this plane? He should just get off the plane. Why was he even going to India? He told Kala to marry Rajan. He wanted her to take his advice. So why was he on this goddamn plane?

Wolfgang glanced out the window, ignoring the sounds of people boarding the plane. He curled his hands into fists to stop the trembling that was threatening to come.

He could crack any safe no problem. He could shoot any man no problem. _He could drive a car at a helicopter no problem._ So why was getting on a plane to see Kala making him nervous?

Wolfgang leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the door of the plane shut and the flight attendant started giving her safety spiel. He had a layover half way through the flight.

Maybe he’d turn back then.

–

He didn’t turn back. He got on his second flight to Mumbai and he still wasn’t quite sure why.

He wanted Kala to marry Rajan, right? So why was he going?

Wolfgang shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. There was no turning back now. He couldn’t just go to Mumbai and not see Kala.

The plane jolted as it hit the runway. He looked out the window, squinting against the light of the bright morning sun.

It’d take him maybe an hour to find Kala. Something in him already knew how to get to the restaurant her father owned. He was already making a fool of himself by showing up unannounced. He just hoped she’d be there so he wouldn’t make an even bigger fool of himself.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and stepping off the plane, Wolfgang took a deep breath and headed into the airport.

–

Wolfgang looked around as he made his way through the bustling streets of Mumbai. He took a swig of the bottle of water he had stopped to buy along the way. He adjusted his grip on his backpack. He was nearing the restaurant and he still had no idea what he was gonna say.

He came to a stop as the restaurant came into view. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. This was it. This was why he spontaneously came to India.

Wolfgang let out a deep breath through his nose before he waded through the traffic and entered the restaurant.

He looked around, searching for any sign of Kala. His stomach sunk lower with each inch of the restaurant he searched and failed to see her.

His eyes came to the middle of the room and met a familiar pair of brown eyes as a plate crashed to the ground. People turned around in their seats to see what had caused the commotion. Kala didn’t look at them as a single word left her mouth.

“Wolfgang.”

Wolfgang’s heart pounded in his chest as he offered her a smile, still not moving towards her. The corners of Kala’s mouth twitched as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Kala!” a man called, snapping them out of their trance. Kala looked to see her father coming towards her with a broom and dust pan in hand. With a start, she remembered the plate she dropped.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I got distracted. I’ll clean it up right away,” she apologized with a glance at Wolfgang. Her father followed her gaze.

“Who’s that?” he asked as Kala took the broom from him. She dropped her gaze as she started sweeping. If her heart was pounding before, it was downright thundering now. She thought something in her had called Wolfgang like every other time. She didn’t think he was actually here.

Her father smiled at the few people who were still staring at Kala, apologizing to them and asking if they needed anything. When eyes were off of her, Kala’s father turned back to his daughter just as she was straightening up. 

“Well?” he asked. Kala glanced to where Wolfgang had been. He had taken a seat at a nearby empty table. He was staring at the menu a little too intently. 

“A tourist,” she lied. “I’ve seen him around the town a few times and helped him find places.” Her father frowned slightly.

“Right. Well go see if he wants anything,” he said, taking the broom and dust pan back. Kala nodded. Wolfgang looked up as she turned back around. He smiled again. This time she returned it. She made her way to his table, trying to keep herself calm.

“What are you doing here?” she asked quietly once she neared. 

“I… don’t know,” he replied. He did know. He came to see her. But he didn’t know how she’d react to that.

“You came to see me,” she said. Wolfgang looked at her for a moment before nodding. Why did he think he could hide it from her? She could know what he was thinking at any given moment. 

He let out a small chuckle as he glanced at the menu. He looked back at her.

“I woke up this morning and thought I had to come to India,” he explained. “I’m not quite sure why.” Kala glanced down at her hands.

_That’s why you have to marry Rajan,_ he had said. Yet something in her was still pushing her to keep the wedding postponed even after she had seen what Wolfgang could do.

“We have to talk,” she finally said. Wolfgang’s smile slipped slightly but he nodded.


	2. Try

Wolfgang stared out at the city. The sounds of the bustling streets of Mumbai had turned into a dull roar and it was almost jarring to be out of the loud crowds. Kala had brought him up to the roof where they had almost had their first kiss. He glanced at her and the slight blush on her face told him she knew he was thinking about it.

He dropped his gaze back to his hands.

“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked, finally breaking the silence that had been with them since they left the restaurant. His heart was pounding and he was still trying to figure out why being around her was making him so nervous.

“The last time we saw each other…” Kala started slowly. She looked down at her hands, pausing. Wolfgang looked at her. “You told me to marry Rajan.”

“I did.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

“But you’re here.”

“I am.” She turned to look at him fully and Wolfgang could see the question in her eyes before it left her lips.

“Why?” Kala asked. He could feel her warring emotions. She was torn between following his advice even if she didn’t want to marry Rajan, but part of her yearned towards whatever it was she was feeling for him.

“I told you. I’m not quite sure why,” Wolfgang replied. She searched his face, looking for any hint of a lie. And knowing what she was thinking, he added, “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Do you want me to marry Rajan?” She felt the echo of a stab of pain and it almost took her aback. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“It would be better for you.” He hadn’t said no. Wolfgang’s eyes moved back to his hands. “You saw what I’m capable of,” he said, his voice hoarse. It pained him to get the next words out. “You deserve so much better than the monster that I am.”

And it was true. She was pure, she was good. He didn’t deserve someone like her. She deserved someone a lot better than him. Someone like Rajan.

Kala placed a hand on his knee. Wolfgang looked at her hand before looking back up at her. Her eyes were bright with tears.

“While I may not agree with what you’ve done, I know there’s still good in you,” she said, her voice soft. She moved her hand to cup his face. Wolfgang fought the urge to lean into her touch. “You’re not the monster you think you are.”

Wolfgang’s eyes glanced down at Kala’s mouth for the briefest of seconds as he slowly shook his head.

“I still don’t deserve someone like you.” A wave of an emotion he couldn’t exactly place swelled up in Wolfgang. “Kala,” he started but she shook her head.

“Wolfgang, I love you,” she said.

That’s what he was feeling. Her love for him. And that’s why he spontaneously flew to India just to seek out Kala. He loved her.

And he wanted her to know that.

Before he knew what he was doing, Wolfgang was cupping Kala’s face in his hands and his lips were meeting hers. Her hands closed around his wrists as she kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed her.

They were both breathless when they finally pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, their heavy breaths mingling. His eyes were closed.

“Kala, I love you too,” Wolfgang panted. He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze. He was trying to figure out what to do with everything he was feeling right now. He wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to loving someone or having someone love him. The only person to ever really care about him was Felix. “I just…”

“I know,” she said. She moved her hands to his. Kala slowly pulled them away from her face. Wolfgang didn’t let out a breath as he let her move his hands. He watched as she took his hands in hers, her grip tight. “But if you’re willing to give this a try…” Her voice trailed off, but the question was obvious.

He wanted to.

He didn’t want to.

He wanted to be selfless and let her marry Rajan.

He wanted to be selfish and be with her.

Before he went in to his uncle’s manor, Kala had told him she understood how she felt about him. Did she still feel the same after seeing what he was capable of doing?

Hearing his thoughts, Kala nodded.

Wolfgang looked down at their hands. He moved his hands to intertwine her fingers with his.

Meeting her gaze again, he nodded.


End file.
